


Do Dreams Come True?

by Lili_love



Category: Colifer
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili_love/pseuds/Lili_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer can't sleep and she hates the reason why. Will Colin be able to soothe her or will it only make things worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Dreams Come True?

Jennifer awoke with a start, her heart racing and sweat dripping down her back.

“Yuck,” she mumbled as she got up to turn on the AC. She swore she turned it on before she fell asleep, but must have forgotten.

Catching a ray of light from between the closed curtains, she went to the large window and pushed aside the material a little to discover a bright moon surrounded by a thousand stars.

Sleep now forgotten, she glanced over at the other person sharing the hotel room with her and snuck out that back door to the porch where she could get a better look at the sky. She propped herself up on the railing and leaned against the side of the building, relaxing her head back and enjoying the view. She cooled down quickly due to the light breeze and chilly November air.

It was the night before everyone left again, to go back to their families for a few weeks before returning to film the fourth season. She realized she wasn’t as excited to leave this time as she thought back to the most recent weeks and all the fun she had had. The dream she emerged from pulled at her mind, and she wished it would just fade away like all normal dreams do. Yet it continuously ran through her mind, over and over again.

It was an interesting dream to say the least. She and the rest of the Once crew had been filming a particularly bloody scene, fighting some type of monster she couldn’t recall. The next thing she knew, she was in her parents apartment and it was empty except for her and Killian. She had been making food and then he came up behind her and…

 _Ugh. What am I thinking?_ Eddie and Adam would never write up such a scene, it was a family show after all. And she shouldn’t want such a scene to happen either. It wasn’t right. He was married.

The weird part of the dream didn’t hit Jennifer until she was staring at the stars for a good hour. In the part between her and Killian, she wasn’t wearing her normal filming outfit, or an outfit that she would wear for the show. It was modern, and dressy. Something she would wear around a city as herself. And Killian was wearing the grey t-shirt that Colin adored so much because it was made of some super soft material. It wasn’t Emma and Killian at all, it was really them…

“Do you normally sleep in below freezing temperatures? Because I have to say that cannot be healthy. Shivering in your sleep doesn’t seem very comfortable.”

Jennifer jumped at the first sound of his voice, the images scattering from her brain as he slid out the door and came to stand next to her, leaning against the wall and looking up at the sky.

“Wow. That’s quite a sight. Don’t see that in New York I bet.” He lowered his eyes to hers, level only because she was up on the railing.

“I...no, I don’t. It really is beautiful. I’m going to miss it...” She trailed off, not wanting her reluctance at leaving in the morning to be so obvious.

“Ah, it’s only a few weeks. You’re not even gonna notice we’re not around.” He shot her a grin and she raised her eyebrows.

“After this week? Are you kidding me? I’m going to be swordfighting and dancing and crying in my sleep. It’s gonna be one hell of a change.” She wasn’t going to admit how much she’d miss it all, or how much of the filming actually stayed with her off-screen. It usually didn’t. She couldn’t say why these last two episodes did.

Well, maybe she could. But wasn’t going to.

“These last episodes have really gotten to you, haven’t they? Is that why you’re not sleeping? Can’t get _things_ out of your mind?” He raised his eyebrows when he said 'things' and she knew exactly what he was referring to. And hell if he wasn’t on point.

“What?! Colin, really. Me. It’s just another show, just another sappy episode, this time with an unusual happy ending. No more, no less. No, I woke up because it was the devil’s inferno in that room. _That_ is unhealthy.”

Colin shifted so that he was facing her, leaning against the wall with his shoulder. His eyes were suddenly intense and Jennifer’s stomach flopped with anticipation of what he was about to say.

“I dare say you’re denying.”

Well that definitely wasn’t what she was expecting.

“Denying what? Yes, I admit I will miss everyone and the action and the thrill of filming. See? Not denying anything.”  
“Yes you are.” I know I am.

“What am I denying then?”

He leaned closer, his voice dropping just above a whisper. “I saw the look in your eyes, Jen. That wasn’t bloody acting.”

Damn. He had her. The final scene, where they sat outside Granny’s diner and Jennifer’s character finally lets herself go and kisses Killian. She had tried hard to stay focused and in character, but something was making it difficult. And after the first little kiss she knew what it was. She had been cursing Eddie and Adam in her head as she smiled at Killian, hating that they told them to ‘improvise the scene’ because it made it more ‘real’. Yeah, just a little too close to real for her to keep her head straight. Her feelings bubbled during the first kiss, and she tried keeping her eyes cool before moving back in. She thought she was successful. She thought wrong.

“When? During the kiss between Emma and Killian? I was playing my character! What did you expect me to do? I always try to play my character as truly as I can, you know that.”

“Aye, but there was a sparkle in your eyes that time. The camera didn’t catch it, but I did. Would you like to explain that one?” He was ever so slowly moving forward. He was within a few inches of her face by now and she couldn’t look away. _What is he doing…_

She was trying to think of something to say, to retort his claim. For the first time in forever, she came up blank.

The side of Colin’s mouth turned up into a smug smile. “Mmmm… I thought so.”

“You’re wrong,” she countered feebly.

“Am I? There’s a very easy way to prove that, you know.” He paused to let her absorb his words. “Speak now or forever I hold that I proved you wrong.”

She was given but half a second before his lips were on her’s very gentle and warm. At first she froze in shock, forcing herself not to respond.

_Oh god, this is not okay. This is very bad. Move move move…_

But she knew it was no good. As he began to push harder and wrapped his arms around her waist, she sighed and gave in, melting into the kiss thats she dreamt so vividly about. She didn’t have to be structured with it. It wasn’t timed or a necessary level of intimacy. She wasn't performing for a camera. It was her own.

_It was their own._

Vaguely she registered shifting her body so her legs hung over the side and her whole body faced Colin, whom shifted with her and moved between her legs to get closer. The kiss deepened and she knew the moan she heard came from her, unbelievably. She never did that. Their tongues danced to a song Jennifer swore she would never forget and her whole head swam.

They broke apart moments later, both gasping for breath. Reality returned with the cold air rushing in and she automatically pushed him back, jumping off the railing and taking two steps back.

“What the fuck are you doing? You’re married Colin. Married! That means loyal to a single person, and that person is _not_ me.” She was still breathing hard, desperately trying to get her head to stop spinning and her heart to stop pounding out of her chest. Her lips tingled and she attempted to purse them to seem more in control, but didn’t know how convincing it looked. She felt like a mess.

Colin stood a few feet away, not looking so put together himself. He was breathing heavy, and his eyes looked guarded.

“I didn’t mean...for that to happen…I was just trying to see if…” he trailed off, sighing frustratedly. He turned away, running his hand through his hair and she immediately wished he didn’t. Her stomach did that weird floppy thing again and she felt nauseous.

And very, very guilty.

She waited another minute until her breathing was just about normal. He was still turned away, looking off to the other end of the building somewhere. Even in the dim light she could see the conflict and struggle and confusion on his face. Almost as if he wasn’t expecting what happened to happen.

“What exactly were you expecting if that wasn’t it?” She spoke softly, nearly holding her breath.

He turned slowly back towards her, staring at her feet and playing with his ear like he always did when he was nervous and unsure. It was something she had called him out on more than once. When he had admitted being embarrassed about it, she soothed him and told him it was a cute quirk that made him unique. She had been serious, and he knew it. It was something she secretly loved that he did. Too bad it made him look even cuter now in the moment. 

She couldn’t stop the smile that forced itself onto her face. Seeing it, he raised his head. “Why are you smiling? You were just cursing me out a moment ago.” She looked down, then back up, unable to be angry at him for what happened. After all, he _did_ give her the option to stop him. 

“You’re doing that thing again. With your ear.” She tilted her head to the side, taking a deep breath and let a sad smile settle on her face. “I think you got the answer you were looking for. But why does it matter in the end?” _Not like I can have you anyways._

Colin watched her a moment, pure sadness visible in his eyes. “I don't know. I guess it doesn't. But you’re right, that wasn’t what I was expecting. I was expecting you to fall into my arms, all over me, so happy that I kissed you. But I wasn’t expecting my own reaction...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. It was crossing lines.” He looked so torn as he admitted his feelings and her heart broke. 

“Colin, don’t worry. This doesn’t change anything.” She moved forward so they were a little closer. “Tomorrow we’re going to go our separate ways, like we always do. Okay? This...thing...never happened. Okay?” She silently pleaded with him to agree.

“Is it? Is it okay? That I have feelings for two people? How is that okay?”

“I- I don’t know. But at least you have the decency to care. Most people aren’t that good.” She rested her hand on his arm, trying to console him. _Damn feelings. Why do they have to go and mess everything up? ___

“Fine. I’ll leave tomorrow. But it won’t be the same as usual. Can you say it’s gonna be the same for you?”

“It’s been like this since you showed up so yes, it’s the same.”

Shit. She wished she could just eat up her last sentence by the shocked look on his face.

“Ahhh...yeah pretend I didn’t say that.” She squeezed her eyes shut as he chuckled, reopening them to match amused blue ones.

“I can’t say I knew that long.”

“I honestly don't think I did either,” she mumbled, staring at her feet.

She looked back up, determined to end this awkward night and was surprised to see him smiling. “What?”

“You’re doing it again. Biting your lip.” She immediately removed her lip from between her teeth. Whoops.

“Guess we both have those quirks, huh?”

She chuckled softly. “I guess so.” It was getting more awkward by the moment. “Umm, we should probably go back to bed. We have to get up and ready in a few hours.”

“Right,” he said, but he was still concentrating on her. “And all of this never happened?”

“Right.”

“So, can the next two minutes fit into that never-happened thing?”

“What do you mean?”

Did she need to ask? The next thing she knew his mouth was back on her’s and the fire was started all over again. Sparks flew behind her closed eyes as the passion rose and she swore she was going to melt on the spot. Something hard came in contact with the back of her knees and with a gasp muffled by Colin’s mouth, she fell into one of the chairs. Without breaking contact he leaned over and placed his hands on either arm rest so he could reach her.

His whole being hanging over him so close to touch was too much and she grabbed at his t-shirt, pulling herself forward to get closer. The moans she heard were not just her’s this time, they were his as well.

“Bloody hell Jen,” Colin grumbled when they broke for air, him resting his forehead on her upturned one.

“Sorry, too much?” She didn’t want to stop, she felt so alive and her body tingled all over.

She didn’t feel anywhere near satisfied.

“More like not enough,” he managed before crashing his mouth back into her’s.

Apparently neither did he.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he lifted her out of the chair and pulled her flush to his chest, causing her to reach up and finally, finally curl her hands into those luscious locks of hair of his. It was silky and unbelievably softer than she imagined.

Her back hit a railing and she knew she was pinned. Somehow it didn’t bother her. She always hated feeling cornered but with him in this moment, she felt everything but that.

They had to come apart again to breathe, both panting with their arms still around each other.

“This is a really bad idea.”

“A very bad one indeed.”

“We’re going to hell for this.”

“I’m already on my way.”

His comment made them both laugh, and then laugh again because they were so high off of adrenaline. They hugged and held each other for a while, staring off into the distance.

“What now?” mused Jennifer.

“Good question. I guess we’ll see tomorrow at the airport.”

The realization that he was leaving made her sad and she dug her face into his shirt, very much enjoying his scent.

Clouds rolled in moments later, hiding the moon and stars. They shared one last, quick but passionate kiss and headed back inside, each to their own beds.

“Need I worry about you waking up again Jen?” asked Colin teasingly.

“Nope.”

“Didn’t think so. Goodnight love.”

“Goodnight Colin.”

She fell asleep moments later, musing over the fact that tonight was her first dream that ever came true.

**Author's Note:**

> I know people are really touchy with this ship but I'm doing it knowing full well it would never happen. So I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
